Minigames
Welcome to the Mini Games section. This is a simple guide to the mini games of the server. You can click the titles for the page on the minigame which gives more information and tactics. This page was made by martbosh. PVP (Player versus Player) To get to the PVP mini game simply type /warp pvp. The main tips you would need for PVP is that as you jump in it turns into a War Zone and other people are in there and they will attempt to kill you for your items. So be warned if you enter and die you will use all your items. Mob Arena To get to the Mob Arena just simply type in /ma j and this will warp you to a room. Straight ahead of you will be 5 item frames with : Diamond Sword, Diamond Axe, Bow, Potion of Poison and Potion of Strength. Then under that it has signs saying (In same order of the items): Knight, Tank, Archer, Chemist and Brawler. If you right click one of those signs it gives you items of that class and if that's the class you would like then right click the Iron Block to tag you as ready and wait for the others and fight the waves of mobs! Fishing Simply to get to the fishing area you'll need to type /warp fishing This area is useful for making yourself lots of money on the server to see your money type /money. So all you have to do is to get a fishing rod and fish but there's a catch there is also a chance of you catching traps which will bug you so be careful while fishing. You can buy food and fishing rods over there if you want and also sell Price amounts are Fishing Rod Buy: 10 Sell: 2 and Raw Fish Buy: 12 Sell: 6. Spleef To join spleef type in /spl j 1. The main objective is to break the blocks and make you opponent fall below the ground. When you join the lobby your put in a room there's a couple of shovels on the wall on one side the signs above it say the amount and the item the prices are as followed: Stone 5, Iron 30 and Diamond 90 these will help you win the match but you can still use your fist on the snow but not as effective. Make sure to read the rules as it will be unfair for the others. Parkour The way to get here just type /warp parkour. The Main Objective of parkour is to reach the end of a course of Jumps. In total there is 5 courses 1 Very Easy 2 Easy 1 Medium and 1 Hard. If you somehow complete the hard one you will earn a donator rank. So this is very very simple. Also there will be more courses to come later on. OvO (One versus One) The way to join this is buy typing in /ovo join. Simply what you need to do is go into a battle with one other player then try to kill him. When you enter you'll be equipped with diamond items Potions and Bow to kill the other player. Good way to settle arguments.